Magick Kombat
by TaizuRei
Summary: Ok, so this is kinda a cross between Harry Potter and Mortal Kombat, so lets just see how this goes, but i'll tell ya 1 thing... there is romance!
1. Master Bo Ri Cho?

"Whats this Seamus?"  
"Yeah, what gives?"  
"This my friends," Seamus said smugly. "Is my new Video Game, Mortal Kombat Deception! Cool huh?"

"Yer!" a sneering voice said from behind Harry. "About as cool as a bucket full of Slugs!" Draco Malfoy appeared, followed by his usual possy. Harry and Ron glared daggers into him, while Hermione hid her eyes; she wasn't about to be caught up in this fight.  
"So you've finally found a good use of your time hey Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Instead of prancing around playing the hero!" Hermione shook her head and continued with her book.

"So, the little Mudblood has learnt the proper respect for her superiors," Malfoy smirked as Hermione shot up and held on to Harry and Ron, stopping from hitting him with all they had.  
"You wanna pick a fight Malfoy?" Ron said through gritted teeth. Malfoy just smirked again, a sign that he accepted Ron's challenge. Stepping out infront of the Game Station, Ron and Malfoy took their positions.  
"Im warning you Malfoy," Ron said. "I wont go easy on you!"

Malfoy launched the first punch at Ron, who side-stepped with ease, and after a while, he started hitting back.  
"Cummon Malfoy, dont bore me!" Ron said running apunch his way. Everyone watched as Malfoy tried to dodge all the hits, astounded that Ron knew so much about fighting. Thats when it happened.

"Guys watch the..." Seamus was too late. The boys ran into the Game Station. Pushing Ron over, Malfoy laughed triuphantly for a moment, until the Game Station exploded.

When the smoke cleared, all the people in the room stood on a street, in the middle of nowhere... and the rest of Hogwarts was acompanied them, including Professor Snake in his love hear boxers, that had Professor McGonagall's name on them. He quickly dissapeared.

"Nice going Weasley! Now look what you did!"  
"ME! Your the one who pushed me!"  
"I did not!" arguments started to break out through the crowd.

"We're doomed! I cant believe you talked me into seeing the game!" Ginny cried at Cho.  
"Your the one who dragged me there!"

"All the fault is yours!"  
"How do you get that!"  
"I commanded you leave me be! But you insisted on me coming!"  
"I was being nice!"  
"You should not have done it..."

"QUIET!" Hermione yelled and everyone looked at her. "Uh... hi,"

"Alright, alright, this is getting us no-where," Dumbledore (sp?)said stepping forward. "We need to get moving, everybody is staring.

"Follow me!" Seamus shouted as he ran down the street. Everyone looked at each other and followed hesitantly.  
"Hello, are you Ayem?" Seamus asked a random guy.

"Yes, I am! Who are you?" Ayem asked as he looked over the crowd.

"I am Seamus, I am looking for Master Bo Ri Cho, is he around?"  
"No, not at the moment, but I can take you to him,"  
"Great!"

Everyone just looked at them with confusion. Hermione looked over from her place on the ground, taking in their surroundings, then it clicked.

"Oh dear god Seamus, we're not...?"  
"Yes," Seamus said. "This my friends, it the world of Earthrealm, or in simply words, welcome to the world of Mortal Kombat!"

**A/N:**

**Ok people, this is the first chapter! Please tell me what you think, but if you need to give critisism, please let it be constructive! I'm 13 for god's sake, please be considerate... DAMMIT! IM SAYING ALOT OF 'C' WORDS! Grrrr!**


	2. Agreeances and Denial

**A/N: Well I haven't exactly finished Mortal Kombat Deception, so-ooo... if anyone knows what happens after you defeat Tanya, please tell me! Via Private Message please, I dont want everybody to try and guess what I'm getting at!**

"So... uh... Ayem... are you... er... _training_... with Master Bo Ri Cho?" Seamus asked as he walked with Ayem through the street.  
"Me? Oh no! My old friend did, you might of heard of him?"  
"Shujinko?"  
"Yes,"

_'Oh Merlin!'_ Hermione thought as she dragged herself away from the crowd. _'How did we get into this?'_

"This is all your fault Weasley! You shouldn't of challenged me!"  
"Why you lousy FERRET!"

_'Oh yeah, that how!'_

"Cut it out Weasley, or are you gonna get your little Potty to help you win this fight?"  
"I dont need Harry to kick your arse Malfoy!"  
"Oh? And what about little miss Mudblood? Cant win without..."

Hermione came around the side of the house just as she heard a small 'crack'. Looking in their direction Hermione noticed something. That 'crack' was the sound of Ron's fist connecting with Malfoy's jaw.

"Fuck Weasley! What was that for?"  
"You deserved it!"  
"I know, but seriously, take it easy!"  
"Give me one reason why I... wait... did you just agree with me?"  
"Yeah, maybe, why?"

"Because its weird, thats why!" Hermione said, stepping into sight.

"Yeah, it is... well dont worry Mudblood, you wont hear it often!" with that he walked off.

"Geez! Malfoy agreeing with me... thats a first! Are you okay Hermione?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How are your knuckles?"  
"What? Oh this? Happens all the time," Ron heald up his knuckles. Hermione noticed that they were callased and red. With that Ron walked away, leaving Hermione in silence.

rustle

"Well well well, look what we have hear!" a voice came from a little distance away. "Just the right sort of boy we need! Follow us!" Hermione looked around, following the voice.  
"Who the hell are you? Leave me the fuck alone you freak!" Malfoy's voice came through the bushes from a clearing.  
"Feisty one aren't we? Yes, we'll take him to the Leader!"

Hermione looked around the tree, just in time to see Malfoy being grabbed by a guy in a weird suit. It was blue and he had a mask on.

"I cant believe it!" Ayem said, appearing beside her. "It's them..."

**A/N:  
****Okay, if you wanna get a good long look at the suitI was talking about, go to google and search 'Sub-Zero'... woops, gave it away... oh well!**


End file.
